It is known that providing laser and LED therapy to targeted human tissue can aid in the repair of damaged tissue. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,236,037; 8,333,756 and 8,480,720, commonly owned by the applicant, and incorporated into this application in their entirety, describe unique techniques involving scalar technology to provide beneficial therapeutic effect in the treatment of neurological and soft tissue conditions. More specifically, the techniques described in those patents teach the delivery of laser and LED energy to targeted tissue, penetrating the layers of skin to reach internal tissues to produce a specific, non-thermal photochemical effect at the cellular level.
There remains a continual need in the art, however, for even more advancements in the treatment of human tissue for health, rejuvenation and wellness. The present invention provides such improved technology.